


Yassen says

by LisaFQueen



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaFQueen/pseuds/LisaFQueen
Summary: Alex was sitting at the table, trying to get his maths homework done when his phone buzzed. Expectantly he took it and read the text. As soon as he saw the last letter his heart started beating hard and fast. Suddenly he didn't want to get good grades anymore, he was pretty occupied with something else. The text said:There are new clothes in your closet. Change into them.-Y





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Down Payment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/732472) by [Suzie_Shooter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie_Shooter). 



Alex was sitting at the table, trying to get his maths homework done when his phone buzzed. Expectantly he took it and read the text. As soon as he saw the last letter his heart started beating hard and fast. Suddenly he didn't want to get good grades anymore, he was pretty occupied with something else. The text said:

_There are new clothes in your closet. Change into them._   
_-Y_

He got up (very clumsily, he dropped his book and pen) and started walking towards his room. Immediately he opened the closet and found a light blue ripped jeans, a black band tee and black All Stars. When he picked up the shoes he discovered his assecoires: a black leather bracelet and eyeliner. Alex laughed when he saw the pencil. He knew Yassen had enjoyed that.

He started by pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it on his bed. Then he popped open the button of his pants and pushed it down very slowly over his hips and grinned. Now he was standing in black underwear with gold drawings.   
He knew he was being watched. The assassin would have to for giving him his next instructions.

After drawing the last line on his eyelid he stapped back and looked at himself completely. Why would Y want him to dress like this? He looked like a grunge school kid.   
He had already put his phone in his new pocket when he felt it vibrate.

_Good. There's a car outside. Get in._   
_-Y_

Alex blushed a little at the compliment. He knew Y didn't just send 'good' because he wanted to show his love. He wanted to tell Alex he had done well following his instructions.

He stepped outside and saw a black Dodge parked in front of him. He also saw Yassen wearing sunglasses and a leather jacket. He was inspecting Alex through the open window.   
"Can't you just knock like everybody else?"

Yassen grinned while Alex was walking towards the passenger seat. When he got in Yassen looked down.   
"Where are the shoes I gave you?"   
"I already had All Stars." Alex protested.

Yassen gazed hungrily at Alex. He knew he should drive away now, before anyone could see them. But he couldn't help looking at Alex, who felt the other's eyes as burning stings everywhere. He had seen this expression before and remembered what happened then. He hadn't been able to walk properly for days, missing out on school again.

Alex gave Y an innocent look. "So, why am I here?" he asked as nonchelant as he could, tipping his head down a little so his lashes looked extra thick.

Yassen grabbed his chin with his thumb and index finger. He stared hard into the brown eyes.   
"I think you know. Dear." He added before pushing his lips longingly to the boy's. Alex was surprised but gave in the second he tasted Yassen.

Just as fast as the kiss had started it ended. Alex made an hey - don't - stop noise. Yassen drove off and gave a satisfied laugh when he heard Alex.

Alex' heart was beating so fast he thought even Yassen could hear it. He knew this was bad, he shouldn't be driving off with ridiculously attractive assassins. But he just couldn't say no to the Russian. He would do anything for Yassen to touch him again. He craved it, and Y knew this too.

They were silent and watched the sunset. The landscape was beautiful. Alex didn't have the feeling of being in England anymore. It was more like America. But then again, it could be just the illusion. Yassen could make him believe anything if he wanted to.  
It was like magic.

"Nirvana." Alex broke the silent. "Never thought you'd like that." he looked up at the driver, who just grinned.   
"I don't. I just like the logo."   
"Seriously?" Alex blurted out. Yassen's eyes inspected his face again, his own face grinning. Alex noticed.

"God, why are you so happy?" he asked the assassin.   
"I have you in my car." Alex gasped. He seemed heated and Yassen noticed the faint pink on his cheeks.

"Are we there yet?" he asked with a hint of impatience. His companion just chuckled.

"Oh Alex, later you're going to wish I had my hands still on the wheel instead of you."   
Alex only responded by avoiding his gaze and looked outside the window, feeling the breeze.   
He needed some relief _now_.

That's when he decided he had enough of sitting in Yassen's car.

Yassen was surprised when he heard Alex moan. He gave him a stern look but the boy just grinned widely.

" _Fuck_ , Yassen. Please!" he pleaded and gave Yassen a playful look.

"Alex, we're not doing this." Alex just moaned wantonly in response.

Yassen just ignored the sounds, he tried to anyway. He knew he should be able to contain himself for another half hour. But Alex was determined and Y felt his hand being grabbed and placed on the obvious bulge in Alex' jeans. The boy stroked it a few times   
with Yassen's hand before Yassen pulled away firmly.

Yassen sighed in frustration when Alex started to unbutton the assassin. His face was very close to Yassen's bulge and he went up and down his groin with one hand.   
The boy wanted to take Yassen when the Russian slapped his hands hard. Alex yelped.

"Hey! I want to blow you so let me." he said offensively.

"You're such a brat, aren't you?" he gave Alex a determined pry.

Alex went for his dick again but now Yassen held one hand in a painfull grip.

"I said wait." Yassen's voice was calm. He knew bloody well that Alex' mouth on him right now would be heaven but that wasn't his plan. That's not how he wanted it.

He let go of Alex' hand and focused on the road again.   
Alex however wanted Yassen and he wanted him now. But there was nothing he could do to get some relief. He was afraid Yassen would leave him on the road if he tried something else again. Shamelessly he considered touching himself.

Yassen saw the boy's hands inch down his own pants.

"Stop." he ordered. Alex gave him a filthy look. He was frustrated and horny and it was all the man's fault.

"Then _fuck me_ already!" His frustration was more than audible.   
"You're going to ruin my plan, Alex. You'll ruin it for yourself, too."  
The assassin sighed in frustration. Couldn't the kid just wait for fifteen more minutes? He was so impatient.

"But-" Alex protested, voice filled with stripped-down need.  
That's when Yassen snapped. He immediately took an empty road and parked behind an enormous rock.   
Without saying a word he grabbed Alex' head roughly and pulled him in a hard kiss. His tongue was ruthless and Alex moaned into Yassen's mouth.   
When they parted Alex was panting heavily. Yassen ordered him to get out of the car.

He reached Alex' side and grabbed his hips very sternly. He pulled the two of them together and kissed Alex again. Immediately he unbuttoned Alex' jeans and pulled his shirt off.

Alex started moaning when Yassen ran his hand over the bulge.  
Yassen laughed despite himself. He put his lips against Alex' ear.

"Don't be so incredibly impatient." he hissed and Alex clamped himself to the assassin. He wanted, no _needed_ his touch.

" _Yassen_." he panted. The assassin put his hands under the boy's pants and squeezed his ass. He was enjoying himself very much and thought that maybe this was better than his own plan.

He pushed Alex against the rock. It was cold and hurtful because of the sharp edges. Yassen's hardness pressed forcefully against Alex'. He attacked his neck and sucked on it. Alternating between soft, heavenly kisses and sharp bites the Russian went down to Alex' stomach. Unexpectedly he licked from the place where the button of his jeans should be to his hardness. Dampness and hotness overwhelmed Alex.  
He gasped and closed his eyes at the sensation. He felt Yassen grin against him.

  
Alex' boxer clamped to his cock and when Yassen pulled away to look up, Alex felt the wind sting sharply. When he looked down at Yassen and when their eyes locked Alex shivered with arousal.

"Fuck!" he muttered under his breath.

Just the thought of the assassin sucking him off nearly made him come.

He closed his eyes and hit his head on the hard rock. It hurt but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Alex," the Russian asked with a serious hint. "are you okay?"

Alex looked down and took a deep breath. "Yeah, yeah, fine... I just- I don't think I'll last very long like this." he tried to explain.

Yassen smirked up at him. "That won't be a problem." he promised.

He kissed Alex again on the mouth and took his cock out, starting to stroke it. Alex couldn't help himself and tried hard not to come to the fast rushes of arousal but it was too late. It had been too long since Yassen had touched him and with a low growl and a succession of "Yassen, oh fuck" and "oh _god_ " he came hard.

Yassen was notably pleased with himself.   
"Back to earth?" he asked the blond boy as he balanced himself on his legs again.  
Alex looked up and watched the assassin go sit on one of the rocks. He followed (after putting on his pants) and sat beside him, leaning his head on Yassen.

"Thanks, that was..."   
"Perfect?" Yassen said mockingly.

"Yes. It definitely was. Can I now please touch you?" he asked as he shove a hand over Yassen's leg. But he simply stroked it lovingly, as if Alex was a lady.

"No, it can wait till tonight."

All this time he had been staring dramatically at the see and the sunset.

"So, I guess I ruined your plan, huh?" Alex asked after a while of silence.

Yassen shrugged. "I should've known. It seems that I just can't get a Rider to do as I want. But I'm used to it."

He didn't sound dissapointed, rather content that Alex was the way he was.

"But what was it? Your plan?" the boy asked curiously.

Yassen laughed at his own idea.

"Well, I was driving us to an ice cream cafe. We were going to get _ice cream,_ Alex."


	2. Bonus: silly prompts

Alex got out of the fitting room and looked expectantly at Yassen. He looked down at the pants and then up again.

"Well, what d'ya think?" he asked after the Russian just reacted by giving him expressionless eyes. He shifted his position and started counting on his hands. 

"First of all, those are tight.  _Too_ tight. Secondly, there's a 100% off sale at my room anyway." 

He watched Alex figure it out and the boy opened his mouth to say something. He decided to ignore the obvious hint, despite wanting to give in.

Then blushed and hesitantly asked anyway.

"Too tight?" 

"Yes, too tight. How do you expect me to get a hand in there when they're sticking to your cute ass?"

Alex threw his hands in the air and shouted. "Oh my  _god,_ Yassen!"

 

* * *

 

Yassen had just moved to London and was enjoying some peace and quiet. He decided to buy an apartment here so he could see Alex when he was free. ~~Or bother him about his homework.~~

The assassin had just finished furnishing today and was tired. Not like he usually would be after a job. The many hours of preparing and executing the kill weigh down on him every time. But he didn't mind. He didn't have to anymore, now that he was retired.

Although he did have some other expectations than sitting on a comfy couch, reading and drinking tea every day. His initial plan was to fly to an island and stroll over the beach, drink cocktails and that sort of stuff.

But than again, he had never expected to have a boyfriend, especially not the son of the man he had loved for many years. Even though he didn't know if John would approve of what he was doing with Alex, he couldn't bring himself to care much. After all, the man had betrayed him, too.

Yassen caught himself reflecting with a book still in his hands. He sipped his tea and listened to the Japanese music. Everything was so peaceful and perfect, his life was perfect at the moment-

"YASSEN!!!!! YASSEN I MADE THE TEAM YEAH!!!!" Alex ran straight at Yassen, ignoring the falling chair and sprung on his lap to hug him. 

Yassen's eyes widened at the surprise and put his book down next to his thigh.

He sighed when he looked behind him, the door was hanging out of its hinges. The boy in his lap shifted to look where he was looking.

"Alex, I'm really happy for you that you can play football with your little friends now, but please, use the key I gave you next time." Yassen said with an accent.

"Sorry." Alex muttered. "But," he turned to face the assassin, "it isn't football. You're never going to guess it!" he teased the man.

"I know you want to tell me so go ahead." he sighed, not in the mood for games.

"Dancing. I'm in the dance team, Yassen!" Excitedly he pushed his lips to his lover, taking him by surprise.

Yassen smiled. "Oh really? I'm looking forward to see you dance. In fact, I'm pretty sure you're lean enough." He cupped Alex' ass, who felt a blush creep up his face.

"Oh," he said, seeming very relieved. "good!"

"Alex, what is it?" he felt the boy relax in his arms. 

"Nothing, nothing. I'm glad you like it! I kinda was afraid that you would be ashamed to have a boyfriend who dances, that's all." 

Yassen frowned. "But Alex, I would never be embarrassed by you. You're a  _sokrovishche_ who saved the world and I'm proud you're mine."

Alex looked up with big, sweet eyes and settled against Yassen's chest. "Good, that feels nice to hear." he said, feeling his eyes close as he heard Yassen's heartbeat. 

"Love you, Yas." he said drowsily. Yassen stroked the teenager's hair and back and planted a kiss on his head. 

"I love you too, Alex."

"'M so tired, practiced all day." Alex added sleepily before falling into the darkness.

Yassen just smiled, proud of his little boy. Whatever he did, he put his heart in it. That's what made him Alex. 

 

* * *

 
    
    
      
    
      
    
    **Yassen:** What, I thought you wanted to see me more?  
    
      
    
    **Alex:** Yes, but not like this!  
    
      
    
    **Yassen:** I don't get why you're complaining. Would you rather have me coming to your home, with your housekeeper?  
    
      
    
    **Alex:** No, God no Jack will kill me! We have to find a better solution.  
    
      
    
    **Yassen:** *ahem*, I found one, didn't I?  
    
      
    
    **Alex:** That is not a better solution!  
    
      
    
    **Yassen:** Why not? It's not like you asked anything specific, you just said 'I want to see you more.'  
    
      
    
    **Alex:** Yassen, hanging upside down the window next to my classroom is _not okay!_  
    
      
    
      
    
    

* * *
    
    
      
    

Yassen heard Alex yelp from the kitchen. He turned his head away from his journal and couldn't suppress a grin.

"Now what are you doing?" 

A loud  _kling_ could be heard and Yassen rolled his eyes. "Alex." he said calmly.

"It's nothing! I can clean it up, I promise!" 

"Clean _what_ up?"

"Not dough that I was making. And certainly  _not_ flour that fell on the floor."

"Alex!" Yassen sighed. "If my kitchen isn't cleaned in two minutes, I'll choke you." 

He heard a gasp coming from Alex and smiled.

"But- but I was making you  a cake!" Alex protested.

"Why?" 

"... It's in heart form." Alex pouted. He heard the assassin laugh and got out of the kitchen to confront him.

The boy was totally covered in flour and seemed quite angry. Yassen laughed even harder at seeing him.

"Don't  _laugh!_ "

Yassen chuckled and tried to give Alex a loving look.

Alex stamped his foot angrily. "That's it! I'm  _never_ cooking for you ever again!" he shouted.

He stormed off to the kitchen. Yassen whispered "Thank God." under his breath. 

 

" _I heard you!"_

 

* * *

It was really weird. Alex hadn't texted in days, and when Yassen tried to start a conversation all he got were short answers followed by  _gotta go._ At first Yassen wanted to give Alex some time, maybe to think things over? He didn't know what he had done wrong, and half expected Alex to let him know somehow. He also expected him to be honest and share his feelings. If he wanted some time alone, he should just say so.

 

Days had gone by without as much as a single sign of Alex. He didn't even reply to Yassen's texts any more. Yassen started to feel anxious. Maybe Alex had a new lover? Maybe he was in danger? What if MI6 had sent him on another mission?  _ **What if what if what if...**_

 

Yassen decided he had enough of Alex' absent. 

At eleven he drove by Alex' home. No one was in. Good, that was a good sign. That meant that either Jack or Alex had a key to the door. And thus the door was locked. Which meant Yassen could pick the lock.

After less than ten seconds he was inside the living room, inspecting every bit of it. He tried to deduce where Alex had been sitting, what he was doing. Without big success. There were crumbs on the couch, the dishes were on the counter and a glass of Cola was on the table, no doubt poured by Alex. Yassen picked it up and examined the stains. He could practically taste Alex, despite the long period between now and their last kiss. 

Alex' room was more obvious. Some open video-game cases and an empty bag of chips. Controllers on the keyboard of his laptop. Some dirty clothes half under the bed.   
Yassen smiled at the sight of the room. It was such a typical teenage room. He couldn't imagine it any other way.

Nostalgia made its way up to Yassen's stomach. He felt suddenly dizzy, missing Alex so much and being so insecure about their current relationship. 

Despite himself he picked up Alex' pillow and put it to his face. He couldn't help but mutter a soft  _Alex_ when he smelled it. 

Something caught his attention when he put the pillow back. On his bed lay a white sock, looking crumpled. Alex had probably tried to hide it from his housekeeper, stuffing it under his blanket and pillow.

No hair on Yassen's head doubted what Alex was doing with it. 

He wondered why the boy didn't just call him instead of being all alone, at a time like that.

 

Yassen was caught off-guard by a soft voice. "I knew you'd come get me." 

Alex was standing behind him, almost crying. Yassen saw he was fighting the tears with all his might.

 

"Alex, what's wrong?" he asked sincerely worried and shocked an oh God Alex needed to stop this. He stepped forward and wanted to pull Alex in for a hug, but the boy just pushed him away.

Yassen stared at him, not sure what to say or do.

 

"Why?"  Alex asked, his voice cracking. 

"Alex, I  _love_ you. You know that." The sound came ever so soft.

 

"Stop saying that!" Alex shouted. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Don't you see?" he was furious now, swinging his arms in the air. 

Yassen truly had no idea where all this was coming from. 

 

"Please explain it." he asked politely, fighting the urge to collapse to the ground or start running and never come back. Yassen had been employed by many annoying people, people who blamed him or called him names when they were angry. He hadn't cared, he knew those people weren't important. But now, coming from the one person he loved more than himself, it  _hurt_ and he felt like his insides were burning.

 

Alex clamped his fists into a ball and tried to calm down, to not shout abusively at the Russian.

"You,  _you!_ You don't love me! You never have! The only reason you're with me is because I'm the spitting image of _John Rider_. That's it, isn't it? All those things you said, weren't really meant for  _me_ but for  _him!_ "

 

 All Yassen could do was stare at Alex, and all Alex could do was fighting against his tears and heartbreak. They were silent and looked each other straight in the eyes.

 

 

"That's not how it is, Alex." Yassen said eventually, having collected his thoughts. 

"OH, isn't it?" Alex said sarcastically. He had stopped looking broken and now had a determined, serious and dead look in his eyes. He wanted Yassen to pay for this! He wanted him gone, out of his life. 

 

"Your father betrayed me!" Yassen was angry too now, mad at Alex for even thinking something like that and mad at himself for not seeing it. 

Alex' eyes were impassive and he looked at Yassen as if he was going to have his revenge, someway.

 

"He... Yes, I loved him. He was the first man, no the first person, I ever fell in love with. He was my mentor, Alex. He was there when the whole world seemed against me. You have no idea! He taught me everything! Thanks to him I survived, otherwise I would've been dead long ago. So please, do tell me how that makes you feel, because if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have been standing here right now!"

 

Alex eyes grew wide, not with surprise but with interest of some sort. "Why did he betray you?" Alex asked in a low voice.

"He had to. And no- we never had anything. And yes - I fell for his son. Not because you're his spitting image, but because you're different. You may look like him but that doesn't mean anything.

 

I fell for you, Alex. I love you and I'm in love with you and I don't know what I did to make you think otherwise, but sorry. I'm sorry if I hurt you, I'm sorry if there are things I didn't say when I should have, I'm sorry I'm a retired assassin who killed your uncle, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you fall in love with me." 

 

Alex stared blankly in the room, mind clearly drifting off or taking in Yassen's words.

 

When he snapped out of it Yassen was gone, leaving a window open in Alex' room. 

 

Alex never got a reply on his texts after that. Maybe he had broken them, maybe he and his stupid fear crossed the line. He didn't know.

 

 

 

 

 

Until a note on the fridge appeared one day:  _Hope you're happy now. If not, I can change that. -Y_

 

* * *

 

 

 

Alex _had_ to find Yassen, and it had to be today.

He was cycling around London with a backpack that he was planning on delivering. He'd checked Yassen's apartment already (this time using his key), no luck. He took the tube to the manor, which was locked and he couldn't get in. Everywhere Yassen had ever taken him, every restaurant, every forest, every ice cream stand...  
Yassen was nowhere.

Alex also didn't want to call. He wanted to see him in person. But he was starting to panic. What if the Russian went back to well... Russia? What if he had gotten to Italy? Or France? Or what if he used his helicopter to fly to the mountains?  
Alex nearly got a heart attack at the thoughts. It was no fair! This one day he had to find Yassen no matter what.

He sat desperately on a bench in the park. He had let his head down ad was thinking his plan over. What had gone wrong? Well, Yassen never promised to be here today but... Wasn't that kind of evident?

A little girl was running around the bench, holding paper ropes that flew through the air.

If only I could fly, thought Alex. At least I'd be able to find Yassen.

That's when it hit him. He was forgetting one place, just one tiny, seemingly unimportant detail. He got up instantly and raced off with his bike.

When he arrived at the lonely and forgotten building he looked up. What he saw were broken windows, bleached walls and dirty spots.

He went inside after pick locking Yassen's handmade lock that was supposed to keep outsiders out.  
Running up the stairs enthusiastically Alex called Yassen's name.

His cheerfulness dimmed after not hearing an answer. How could this be?!

The boy checked every room, even the cellar, but Yassen wasn't to be found.

Alex was so mad now he punched a hole in one of the old doors. It was a stupid idea because his hand hurt more now than his ego.

After swearing uncontrollably for a minute he decided to go upstairs, on the roof. With a little luck he would see Yassen coming out of a supermarket.

He opened the door and almost screamed.

Yassen was there, sitting at the corner of the roof, looking down.

" _Yassen_!" Alex said and ran towards the man. The assassin turned around, pleased to see him.

He took him into his arms and kissed him passionately.

"Oh Alex," he chuckled after making out. Alex was now sitting on him with his face towards him. Yassen had positioned himself to a safe distance on the roof.

"So much trouble just for finding me."

"You saw me all this time?" Alex was surprised and a little ashamed.

Yassen nodded contentedly. He had loved the show and the fact that Alex had done so much effort.

"Uhm anyway, there's still something I have to say." the boy said, then pressed his lips sweetly to Yassen's.

"Happy birthday!" Alex smiled.

He took his backpack and gave the contents to Yassen. It were two wrapped presents. On the wrapping paper there were little guns and skulls. Yassen gave Alex a doubting look.

Alex opened his mouth to say something, but the assassin beat him to it. "How fitting." he teased.

One of his presents was a model of his favorite helicopter. Yassen knew Alex had let it made, and the reason why he wanted to take pictures of it "for homework" one day made sense now.

He thought it was beautiful and looked adoringly at Alex.

"Thank you Alex, it's perfect." he smiled and Alex felt warm inside, superhappy Yassen liked it.

They locked eyes for a few moments and then Yassen started unwrapping the other present.

It was a journal with a leather cover. Alex knew Yassen wrote a lot and so he thought this to come in handy.

Yassen didn't give a reaction, he just watched Alex with the book in hands.  
Alex crippled inside. "Not good?" he asked in a small voice.

"Very good." Yassen's eyes lit up as he kissed the boy.  
Then he pulled back and shook his head.

"But very expensive. I thought I told you not to use your own money for me." Yassen said, not mad but just stating.

Alex shrugged. "It was alright, and by the way I don't care about money. You can have all my money as long as I have you."

Yassen melted inside and stroke a lock of Alex' hair out of his eyes. "You're so beautiful. You're the only present I'll ever ask for." he muttered more to himself than Alex.

The boy blushed but kept looking at Yassen. He knew he was in love with the assassin and he knew it was dangerous and not okay. But it were moments like these that kept him going. Without Yassen, Alex' life would be boring. And he knew the assassin thought the same about him.

They both decided, without saying it aloud, to stay here as long as they could. To stay with each other. To love each other no matter what.

Alex lay comfortably in Yassen's arms, back leaning on the man's stomach and chest. Yasses closed his arms around Alex and kissed his hair.

"Don't go away." he asked silently.

"Never."

 


	3. shortstories Yalix (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: smut

Yassen sighed very loudly when he saw Alex. He'd been searching for him a while now, and small alleyways that were dark with no lantarns at all made it very difficult to find him.

Alex on the other hand averted his eyes and tried to find a place to hide, even though it was already too late.  
He wanted to greet the other when Yassen interrupted him.

"Why is your face bleeding?"  
"Long story." Alex hung his head, defeated and tired.

"Come with me?" Yassen half-demanded.

"Does it look like I have a choise?" Alex snared defensively.

 

They weren't going to Yassen's usual place. Instead, he had a grand manor in the other part of town. Alex had never been there and seemed impressed, trying to hide just that fact.

"This place looks like a castle." he offered.  
"It's the bathroom. Sit there." Yassen pointed at a marble table. Alex wondered why this would be in a bathroom and his mind made some suggestions for him. He shook his head, trying to throw out the unpleasant thoughts.

Back from dissapearing Yassen carried a purple box, sat it besides Alex and opened it. It was a medical kit, a very expensive one it seemed.

Surprised by the cold feeling pressing against his chin he looked up. He finally dared to look Yassen in the eye, who just shook his head lightly.

"I was going to go to a spa tonight, guess I'll be stitching your broken jaw instead."

Alex couldn't determine if the other was worried or disappointed.

"Thank you."  
His voice cracked and he hated himself for feeling this way, safe and trusting the Russian. Not that he had any choise, there was no one else to be trusted.

Yassen grabbed a needle and showed it to the teen.

"It's going to sting a little." he elaborated.

"That's fine." Alex managed.

He tried to focus on Yassen's fingers lightly brushing on his skin. If he did that and ruled out the hard needle, he could almost feel himself warm up and relaxing against the touch.

One particularly sharp sting made him grunt.  
"AAUww!"

"Shh, it's fine. Just squeeze in my hand if you want to." Yassen said softly, trying to comfort the boy.

Hesitantly Alex took the offer, touching the other's hand carefully. Yassen's fingers clamped around his and for a few moments that's all Alex could feel.

After another hard sting Yassen put down the needle.

"There there, it's done. How are you feeling?"

The blond boy gathered enough info in his head to form a sentence. "Like shit but thanks anyways."  
He didn't say it sarcastically but rather sincere. Just being so tired and in pain made him want to lay down the table and go to sleep. He rubbed his eyes and jawned.

"A hot bath would do you good. But we can't risk it with the stitches." said Yassen, spiteful.

He was still standing very close and Alex could smell aftershave. Something in his guts flipped and he put his head to the assassin's stomach, feeling the hard muscle.

"Alex, I should probably get you to bed."  
He got a grunt in return.

"Legs don't work anymore."

"I know." Yassen pulled Alex' arms around his neck and cupped his ass so he could carry him.

"Where would you prefer to sleep? I have a master bedroom, a few guest rooms, a -"

"Just the floor is fine." Alex said and Yassen could feel his hot breath on his neck. He smiled and opened the first door he saw.

"The king size bed it is." he lay Alex down and stared at him for a while. The boy was so tired he couldn't even keep his eyes open.

He started to undress him. When he didn't hear any complains, he continued. When he got to Alex' pants he stopped and thought for a moment. Rider hadn't moved an inch and Yassen knew exactly how he felt.

Carefully he pulled down the zipper. He traced his fingers along Alex' length and when he started to put pressure on it the boy produced a sound that was half moan, half grunt.

Alex lifted his head to look at Yassen and let it fall down just as quickly.

"I really can't." he decided.

"You'll feel better." Yassen said calmly.

"Doubt that."

"The adrenaline will be good for your body. You'll heal faster." Yassen insisted.

"Is that the only thing you want from me?" Alex raised his voice, fighting the urge to just let it go and fall asleep.

"Of course not. Do you trust me?" Yassen added.

Sighing defeated Alex gave in by not saying anything.  
He didn't protest either when Yassen put his hand back on him.

Starting with slow, deliberate circles Yassen undid the boy's jeans. Alex went commando.

Of course he did, Yassen thought smirking to himself.

He started stroking and squeezing and despite Alex' every mental order, his cock grew bigger under the Russian's touch.

"It's unfair!" he panted.

"What is, dear?" Yassen asked, never once slowing his tempo.

"That you- That I- Hnnnngg-"  
Alex' higher thought process was now officially out of order.

Yassen chuckled and felt Alex come close. He teased the head and split some more with his tumb, watching as Alex' entire body shivered under him.

"Fuck! Don't just aaahh!" his orgasm took him by surprise when Yassen suddenly and without any warning at all shifted to a very fast and raw tempo. Knowing that the boy was already very close to begin with, he enjoyed watching Alex lose control.

Alex was panting heavily and finally opened his eyes to an extremely satisfied Yassen, who was licking white sticky come off his fingers.

"Good. Now you can go to sleep."

Almost immediately Alex obliged, closing his eyes and feeling his body totally relax.

Yassen watched as he fell asleep. Chest going up and down steadily. At least now he could be sure the boy wasn't feeling any pain anymore.  
He leaned over and kissed Alex once on the lips and once on his forehead, both very soft.

"Sweet dreams, my little Alex."


End file.
